King Krunch
King Krunch is a Chevy Blazer Monster Truck out of Spring, Texas owned by Dillon Fenley. The truck is one of the oldest names in the sport, originally driven by Scott Stephens in the 80s. The truck was well known for being operated by David Smith of Flame Motorsports who took the truck to major TV appearances in Monster Jam in the 2000s. King Krunch has been in 7 World Finals and many Monster Jam video games. Scott Stephens would be invited to the World Finals in 2000, and David Smith would be invited every year between 2004 and 2010. King Krunch's chassis has also been used for the Fiesta King Krunch body. History * 1983 - King Krunch debuts under Scott Stephens. * 1988 - King Krunch gets a sponsorship under Auto Value Parts. * 1997 - Scott Stephens suffers a massive crash at Charlotte Motor Speedway. Stephens was uninjured, but the truck was totaled. * 2000 - Stephens takes part in the first Monster Jam World Finals in Las Vegas. * 2001 - David Smith becomes the owner/driver of King Krunch. * 2002 - King Krunch is featured in Monster Jam: Maximum Destruction. * 2003 - King Krunch is featured in Monster 4X4: Masters of Metal. * 2004 - David Smith makes his first World Finals appearance and the first for King Krunch since 2000. * 2007 - King Krunch is featured in Monster Jam the Video Game. * 2008 - King Krunch is featured in Monster Jam: Urban Assault. * 2010 - King Krunch is featured in Monster Jam: Path of Destruction, and debuts a Ford body. * 2010 - King Krunch competes in Monster Jam World Finals 11 and suffers a night ending crash in racing after losing to Marc McDonald and El Toro Loco (another truck that couldn't compete in freestyle). * 2015 - The King Krunch chassis is converted to Aaron Basl's N.E.A. Police for the #MoreMonsterJam tour. * 2016 - A brand new King Krunch is debuted by David Smith on the Fox Sports 1 Series (2016). In Indianapolis an old school body is debuted, with slight design changes made over the next two months. * 2017 - The 2016 chassis becomes Daron Basl's Monster Mutt Rottweiler for the Triple Threat East tour. David Smith runs the King Krunch body along side Nitro Hornet for a weekend of Toughest Monster Truck event in Lafayette, LA. * 2018 - On June 4, 2018, Dillon Fenley announced via Facebook that he bought King Krunch. World Finals Appearances * 2000 - Scott Stephens * 2004 - David Smith * 2005 - David Smith * 2006 - David Smith * 2007 - David Smith * 2008 - David Smith * 2009 - David Smith * 2010 - David Smith Gallery 12742676_966065546762562_1677168808426521508_n.jpg|2016 concept art Syrcking216a6.jpg|With the current 2001 GMC Body 12642583 904595936314375 4527447062264803761 n.jpg|On the 1984 Chevy Blazer body IMG_3829.JPG|King Krunch in early 2016 2sfsdfsdfsf16.jpg|King Krunch in 2014 KingKrunch14 05.jpg|King Krunch 2014-2015 Kingkrunch2103.jpg|King Krunch 2013 KK.jpg|Fiesta King Krunch 2013 253115_10151155522847351_1582944466_n.jpg kingkr214a0.jpg|King Krunch 2012 IMlololoG 0032.JPG|King Krunch on the new chassis F4fe81ad-c6d9-4c93-906b-0251ea38a8bc.jpg|Fiesta King Krunch 2012 Dhkkr211a.jpg|Light Blue King Krunch circa 2011 A959d8a1-367b-4103-9053-df66ca7bb40c.jpg|King Krunch running a ford body in 2010 11040942 1054091304643383 5519223007778105009 n.jpg|Ditto 10hahaha6.jpg|Checkered King Krunch circa 2008 0e39e0d1-c7c6-474d-9a9c-767de1b7394a.jpg|King Krunch in 2010 258337db-bd78-42e5-9d86-ed019114711e.jpg|Fiesta King Krunch 2010 FiestaKK.png|Fiesta King Krunch 2007 press_release_2012_08_20_b.jpg|King Krunch on a Obsessed body and chassis. 172zhc.So.76.jpg|Ditto 8ac3c206-2513-4b7c-8287-4b518c75ffe9.jpg|King Krunch 2007 IMG_0001.jpg|logo from 2008-2011. kkrv206a.jpg 7459bce4-c768-4a3b-8ec9-a3884c306465.jpg|King Krunch 2006-2007 Usdfsdfnnamed.png Motkkr204a.jpg|King Krunch 2005-2006 16 - KANGKORNCH2.jpg|2005-2006 concept art Vwf544.jpg|King Krunch's body for the Monster Jam World Finals 5 Kkr7203a.jpg|2004 body on the old chassis Kinjuras1a.jpg|King Krunch 2004 Screenshot_2018-05-08-17-30-03.png Kk134b.jpg|King Krunch 2003 knkrnch1204a8.jpg KK02.png|King Krunch in 2002 Screenshot_2018-05-30-11-53-45.png|Ditto, with the full grill Kkrnv206a3.jpg|2001 GMC King Krunch Red white blue.jpg|Ford King Krunch in 2000 13707534 1769962523217339 1447734583908305370 n.jpg kkrunch210b6.jpg|Ditto Screenshot_2018-05-30-11-57-36.png|In 1999 on a Dodge Kingkr5215a.jpg|King Krunch 1998-2001 13339553_1182872725098573_4798389360231275773_n.jpg Kingkrunch13.jpg|King Krunch in 1997 220.jpg 4442488409 b05c1ff5c9 b.jpg Kkfrd208a.jpg 16665545 1620711944624093 1640031718142619807 o.jpg Kingkrunch8.jpg|Auto Value King Krunch in 1994 IMG 4125.JPG|Auto Value King Krunch on the newer chassis Kingkrunch1.jpg|Auto Value King Krunch in 1991 KK-1980's.jpg kkrch211a0.jpg kkrniii206a.jpg Williams-KingKrunch.jpg|King Krunch in 1987 12744624 10153636830718197 9066665271472534247 n.jpg Kingkrunch2.jpg|Original King Krunch King Krunch 1988..jpg kingkr3215a0.jpg kkrch211a2.jpg kks10207a.jpg kkrn206a1.jpg kkrch211a1.jpg kingkr1215a1.jpg Monster01.jpg kingkrunch90s.jpg KingKrunchFull.jpg|King Krunch's Digital Truck Render in Monster Jam: Path of Destruction. vintage-king-krunch-black-galoob-tuff_1_8375cebb7eaf30abcfff47f4af0c25ef.jpg|Tuff Trax toy with unused paint job 240.jpg|Vintage King Krunch Hot Wheels toy prototype 13510990_1032335980148494_2992563596381012544_n.jpg hot-wheels-monster-jam-1-24-king-krunch-brand-new-674ff8c5d695114d47e9ab6774d4577f.jpg d5676cbc-ce84-4a17-8567-90a671210379.jpg|2015 King Krunch Hot Wheels prototype on The Patriot's prototype image. S-l1600.jpg|2017 1:24 scale Hot WHeels toy 19894985 1366823233437986 1900229441934947064 n.jpg 5384017651_c6054f5d9e_b.jpg|King Krunch Tuff Truck * Category:Trucks Category:Flame Motorsports Category:Obsession Racing Category:TNT Era Trucks Category:Current Competing Trucks Category:DRF Motorsports